The tires of automobiles, bicycles and other vehicles collect dust, muds, etc. from the road to become soiled and unsightly. Moreover, as they are used for a long time, the tires lose their initial gloss and even if washed free of soils, they will remain dull and lusterless. Therefore, it has been proposed and practiced to apply a polishing agent to the surface of the tire to "renovate" the tire.
As such tire polishing agents, a solution or dispersion of silicone oil or wax in an organic solvent and an aqueous emulsion prepared therefrom with the aid of a surfactant are generally employed.
However, while these polishing agents impart good gloss and acceptable water repellency to tires, they are ready to be stripped off by rain and dust so that the effects are unavoidably transitory or short-lived.
The object of the present invention is to provide a tire polishing and protective composition which insures long-lasting gloss and water repellency after application to tires.